


Слабости

by Vindi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Дурацкий Ойкава, вечно он всё усложняет!





	Слабости

      Честно сказать, сперва Хаджиме подумал, что Ойкава Тоору — обыкновенный выскочка, в точности как Сато из соседнего квартала.  
      — Ты Хаджиме-чан, верно?  
      — Зови меня Ивайзуми, — сказал ему Хаджиме, потому что считал, что выглядит круче и взрослее, когда к нему обращаются по фамилии. И для убедительности добавил: — Ясно,  _Ойкава_?  
      Ойкава приподнял удивлённо брови.  
      — Ясно. Рад знакомству,  _Ива-чан_! — и улыбнулся, противненько так, надменно.  
      Хаджиме побагровел и предупредил:  
      — Только попробуй сказать это ещё раз и получишь в нос.  
      И Ойкава попробовал. Получил — не в нос, а по шее — и попробовал снова.  
      А Хаджиме подумал-подумал и решил, что распускать кулаки по такому глупому поводу будет совсем не по-взрослому. Ива-чан — это, по крайней мере, не так ужасно, как Хаджиме-чан. Всё равно с Ойкавой он общаться не собирается.  
  
      И Хаджиме действительно заводить с ним дружбу не планировал. Но вскоре признал: пусть Ойкава и правда много выпендривается, но у него, в отличие от того же Сато, есть поводы гордиться собой.  
      Ойкава был классным: он постоянно выдумывал клёвые штуки, знал кучу историй о призраках и инопланетянах, любил, как и Хаджиме, ловить жуков и легко сходился с людьми: даже с местными девчонками находил, о чём поболтать. А казалось бы, что с ними обсуждать? Куклы, конфеты?.. У Хаджиме голова закипала, когда девчонки начинали с ним разговор, — а Ойкава общался с ними так же просто, как завязывал шнурки. Ойкава вообще много чего умел, поэтому с ним никогда не было скучно.  
      Ко всему прочему, дом, в который переехала семья Ойкавы, находился совсем рядом — через дорогу и пару жилых участков. Так и вышло, что Хаджиме, сам того не замечая, стал постоянно проводить с Ойкавой время: даже извечное «Ива-чан» его больше не раздражало.  
  
      Раньше, до знакомства с Ойкавой, Хаджиме нередко соглашался поиграть с компанией Сато в бейсбол — просто потому, что бейсбол ему очень нравился. Но сам Сато, как казалось Хаджиме, игрой не наслаждался. Он наслаждался возможностью помахать битой. Это была единственная вещь, которую он умел делать хорошо, и ему нравилось этим кичиться.  
      Ойкава к игре не присоединялся ни разу. И вовсе не из-за Сато: просто ему куда больше нравился волейбол. Он повсюду таскал волейбольный мяч, подкидывал его над головой, отбивал от заборов и стен, перебрасывался им с Хаджиме и никогда не упускал возможности восхититься очередным увиденным по телику матчем. Однажды Ойкава ещё и мечтой с Хаджиме поделился: он собирался стать самым классным связующим в Японии, завоевать для страны олимпийское золото и войти в мировую историю.  
      Хаджиме не думал, что это такая уж крутая мечта: куда круче было бы стать знаменитым, откопав скелет неизвестного динозавра. Или изобрести машину времени: тогда и откапывать никого не придётся! Хаджиме честно поделился этими мыслями с Ойкавой, и тот по секрету сказал:  
      — На самом деле я ещё новую планету открыть собираюсь. С инопланетянами! Но это потом. Сначала я стану крутым связующим.  
      Хаджиме даже зауважал его.  
  
      Ойкава был по-настоящему храбрым. Он не боялся ни подзатыльников Хаджиме, ни тёмного глубокого оврага за парком, ни злой соседской собаки, ни сварливой тётки из комбини, ни маминых нагоняев за позднее возвращение домой.  
      Выскочку Сато он тоже не боялся, а того так бесила его смелая наглость, что при спорах с Ойкавой он смешно топал ногами и брызгал слюной.  
      Но на этот раз ногами затопал Ойкава. А затем вцепился пальцами в волейбольную сетку и заорал:  
      — Враньё! Не было аута!  
      — Был, — показал язык Сато. — Все видели, кроме тебя.  
      Хаджиме как раз-таки видел, что аута не было — и не в первый раз. Но эта игра была нечестной с самого начала: третьим игроком в их с Ойкавой команде был один из приятелей Сато, и он даже не пытался поймать мяч, а только мешался, путаясь под ногами и толкаясь.  
      Конечно, именно Сато предложил поиграть в волейбол три на три: очень уж мечтал утереть Ойкаве нос и решил, что самым лучшим способом будет унижение во время его любимой игры. Но Ойкава с Хаджиме всё равно умудрялись вести в счёте: Ойкава был единственным, кто увлекался волейболом всерьёз, а Хаджиме уже пробовал из любопытства пробивать его пасы и принимать мяч — у него был какой-никакой опыт. Сато же всегда утверждал, что волейбол — несложная игра, а на деле играл кое-как и цеплялся за любую возможность смухлевать. Несуществующий аут сравнял счёт.  
      — Аута не было, — уверенно возразил Хаджиме.  
      Сато вздохнул:  
      — Хватит выгораживать этого слабака. У тебя своего мнения, что ли, нет, — он вытянул губы трубочкой и глупо округлил глаза: — Ива-чан?  
      Спародированное обращение Ойкавы из уст Сато звучало противнее скрипа ногтей по стеклу, и Хаджиме уже готов был перелезть за сетку и навалять ему по самое не балуйся, но Ойкава остановил его, крепко вцепившись в ткань майки на спине.  
      — Посмотрим, кто из нас слабак. Подавай мяч, — голос Ойкавы стал издевательски весёлым, — глупый Са-чан!  
  
      И они с Ойкавой победили.  
  
      Даже проснувшись на следующее утро, Хаджиме всё ещё задыхался от распирающего грудь и горло восторга.  
      Он вспоминал горячее прикосновение мяча к своей ладони, вспоминал хлёсткий звук его удара о площадку, вспоминал перекосившуюся физиономию Сато, вспоминал ликующего Ойкаву, навалившегося на него с объятиями, вспоминал — и хотел повторить.  
      Сегодня ему даже думалось, что волейбол — это не менее круто, чем бейсбол.  
      Может быть, даже круче.  
  
      В спешке позавтракав, он полетел на волейбольную площадку: знал, что найдёт Ойкаву там.  
      Но на площадке был Сато.  
      Он ржал во весь голос вместе с парочкой приятелей и отбивал ладонью мяч от пола — волейбольный мяч. Мяч Ойкавы.  
      Хаджиме остановился прямо перед Сато и указал на мяч пальцем.  
      — Это не твоё, — хмуро заметил он.  
      Сато невозмутимо продолжил стучать мячом.  
      — Теперь моё. Твоему Ойкаве это больше не понадобится, — он поднял на Хаджиме сощурившиеся глаза: в них плескалось злорадство. — Я заставил его понять, что он слабак!  
      И тут Хаджиме заметил, что на щеке и шее Сато краснеют царапины и что костяшки на пальцах его правой руки ободраны.  
      Сато противно загоготал. Хаджиме медленно втянул носом воздух — а затем со всей силы вдарил кулаком по его лицу.  
      От резкого визга Сато заложило уши. Его друзья побледнели и бросились оттаскивать Хаджиме в сторону, но он вырвался и ударил Сато ещё раз — тот издал мерзкий булькающий звук и грохнулся на спину.  
      Нос и губы Сато измазались в крови, он трясся всем телом и смотрел на Хаджиме округлившимися глазами — испуганно и загнанно, готовый в любую секунду разрыдаться.  
      Он выглядел жалко, и Хаджиме решил больше не тратить на него время. Он растолкал неуверенно перехвативших его за локти приятелей Сато, обтёр саднивший от удара кулак о шорты, поднял укатившийся с площадки мяч, крепко прижал его к телу и побежал по улицам — искать Ойкаву.  
      В висках стучала нерастраченная ярость, поэтому бежал он быстро.  
  
      Хаджиме нашел Ойкаву в парке, в котором они позавчера поймали ящерицу. Ойкава сидел на скамейке в тени кленового дерева. Его колени были обтёсаны, светлая футболка испачкалась в серой пыли, на губах запеклась корка крови, скула сияла фиолетово-синим. Ойкава сидел не двигаясь, опустив голову и буравя взглядом собственные кроссовки, и никак на появление друга не отреагировал.  
      — Вот, твоё, — задыхаясь от быстрого бега, пробормотал Хаджиме и протянул ему мяч.  
      Ойкава вцепился красными пальцами в край потрёпанных шорт, поджал дрожащие губы и, вскинув голову, посмотрел на Хаджиме злобно, с обидой — как на предателя.  
      Хаджиме раздражённо нахмурился в ответ.  
      Дурацкий Ойкава, вечно он всё усложняет! Мог бы просто забрать у Хаджиме мяч, даже «спасибо» говорить было не обязательно, Хаджиме бы не обиделся. Но нет, Ойкава сделал худшее из всего, что только мог: шмыгнул носом. Шмыгнул носом — и уткнулся злым взглядом обратно в кроссовки.  
      — Не реви, — предупредил взволнованно Хаджиме, но из носа Ойкавы упрямо потекли сопли. Тот попытался заглотить их, задохнулся усердно сдерживаемым всхлипом и — заревел.  
      Хаджиме почувствовал себя идиотом. Когда-то он говорил Ойкаве, что ревут только девчонки и слабаки. Но Ойкава не был похож ни на слабака, ни на девчонку — а всё-таки ревел. И наверняка помнил слова Хаджиме. Помнил, ревел — и ненавидел себя за то, что не смог навалять обидчику, что не вернул мяч самостоятельно, что позорно разрыдался. Трижды слабак.  
      Мяч хотелось запустить или Ойкаве в голову, или хотя бы в ствол клёна. Держать его в спотевших ладонях становилось всё более неловко.  
      — Уйди, Ива-чан. И мяч себе забери, — промямлил мокро Ойкава и зарыдал ещё пуще: наверное, услышал, как жалко звучит его голос.  
      Хаджиме и правда хотел убежать: он никогда себя таким беззащитным не чувствовал. Даже когда попал в сильное течение, купаясь в реке, или когда случайно разбил любимую мамину кружку и не смог её склеить. Но если бы Хаджиме убежал сейчас, то до конца жизни считал бы себя плохим другом. И слабаком — настоящим слабаком, в отличие от Ойкавы.  
      — Сато не смог победить честно! И честно принять поражение не смог! Это он слабак! А ты его здорово уделал. Ты победил, — громко сообщил, запинаясь, Хаджиме и покраснел. Он не умел хвалить Ойкаву — не вслух.  
      Ойкава тёр глаза руками и мычал — непонятно отчего, то ли соглашаясь, то ли протестуя. Но шмыгать носом он стал тише, и плечи тряслись уже не так сильно.  
      Хаджиме помолчал и, нервно крутанув мяч в руках, решил признаться:  
      — Однажды я заплакал, когда смотрел «Годзиллу».  
      Он сказал это вполголоса и, спохватившись, нервно огляделся по сторонам. Было бы ужасно, надумай Сато вернуться за реваншем и узнай о его позорном секрете. Но в округе никого не было: только облезлая рыжая кошка развалилась, зевая, на солнцепёке.  
      Успокоившийся было Хаджиме обернулся к Ойкаве — и резко вздрогнул, вмиг пожалев о своём признании. Ойкава уже не прятал лицо в ладонях, он распахнул покрасневшие глаза и уставился на Хаджиме в упор, с любопытством.  
      — А ты слабак или девчонка, Ива-чан? — деловито поинтересовался он, утирая нос ребром ладони.  
      — Я сейчас тебе ещё синяков добавлю, — буркнул уязвлённо Хаджиме.  
      — Точно, я понял: Ива-чан — злобный дикарь! — воскликнул Ойкава, ткнув в него пальцем, шмыгнул в последний раз и улыбнулся — торжествующе и самодовольно.  
      Наверное, Сато можно было понять: такому Ойкаве действительно хотелось надрать уши и напинать бока. Но Хаджиме лишь фыркнул, подумав, что сам, наверное, не смог бы так запросто улыбнуться после проигрыша в драке. Или после того, как разрыдался у друга на глазах.  
      «Ойкава сильный», — понял Хаджиме, но вслух ничего не сказал. Только бросил Ойкаве мяч.  
      Ойкава ловко его поймал — мокрые ладони звонко хлопнули по кожаным бокам — и крепко обнял. Теперь он улыбался так широко и счастливо, будто Хаджиме как минимум откопал для него древнее сокровище — или обломок инопланетного корабля подарил.  
      — Ты домой? — неловко спросил Хаджиме, почесав затылок.  
      Если честно, расставаться с Ойкавой совсем не хотелось — но того наверняка беспокоили ссадины и синяки.  
      Ойкава замотал головой и вскочил со скамейки, не выпуская мяч из объятий.  
      — Знаешь что, Ива-чан? — его глаза сияли восторгом неожиданного открытия. — Не я победил Сато. Мы победили вместе с тобой!  
      Хаджиме жуть как захотелось сыграть с ним в волейбол снова.


End file.
